Unwanted, Unloved, Untrue
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends, harboring secret feelings for each other. But one day, Inuyasha's mother gets a new job at big company in Germany and he has to move. Can their love survive the distance and a mysterious new girl in Inuyasha's life?
1. First Day Back

**This story is dedicated to my best friend, who was the inspiration for it. Here's **_**Unwanted, Unloved, Untrue. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

This is criminal. Pure unadulterated torture. It should not be this hard to pick out a damn outfit!

Seriously, I have a closet full of clothes and nothing to wear. And I'm just going to school! Okay, it's also the first day of school, so this outfit is particularly important, but still. And here's the problem, I'm getting a ride with the hottest guy in school, who is also my best friend. Eighteen year old, Inuyasha Takahashi.

I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way. I'm sixteen and live with my mother, little brother Souta and grandfather at the Higurashi shrine.

So anyways, back to this dilemma of having nothing to wear. I wish my best friend Sango was here. In addition to being a tough, kick ass girl, she had a great sense of fashion. But right now she was probably riding to school with our friend- her crush- and the school player, Miroku. Although I do think Miroku truly likes Sango…he just gets distracted by cute girls too much. And that wandering hand of his doesn't help either…

I picked out a white one shoulder shirt, green mini skirt and gold ballet flats. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. Finally! This actually looks good. And just in time because I see Inuyasha's red Viper speeding down the road toward my house. That boy always did drive too fast.

I grabbed my black backpack and went downstairs.

"I'm leaving," I called into the kitchen where everyone was sitting.

"Have a nice day at school!" my mother called after me. I went outside, where Inuyasha was waiting for me outside his car.

Inuyasha was 6 feet of pure hotness. His skin was tanned, with muscles that were shown off by a tight, red, vintage t-shirt he was wearing, dark jeans and black sneakers. His hair was waist long, silver and soft like silk. I should know, I loved touching it. His eyes were an amazing shade of amber. In his left ear was a silver hoop earring, and there were three silver studs in his upper ear. We were in the same grade, despite the age difference. Inuyasha had been left back in fourth and seventh grade. He was the residential bad boy, which was odd since I was known as such a good girl.

Inuyasha grinned his heart stopping grin at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, giving me a hug before we got in the car. I loved his hugs, his warm arms always made me feel so safe.

"So how has your morning been?" I asked as we drove to school. Inuyasha groaned.

"Another fight with Sesshomaru?" I asked. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother. But Sesshomaru didn't consider Inuyasha a brother at all and the two brothers were constantly fighting. Sesshomaru was three years older than Inuyasha and had a very cold, aloof attitude. I don't think I've ever seen him smile either.

"That bastard is so annoying," Inuyasha muttered, "I can't wait until he goes back to college. His vacation is becoming my hell." I put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Down boy," I said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Woof," he said jokingly. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow," he said, "You know you punch awfully hard for a girl." We pulled into the school parking lot. Sango waved over from where she and Miroku stood next to Miroku's purple Volvo. She was wearing a strapless, dark pink dress with black gladiator sandals. She had pale skin, waist long dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. Miroku had on a purple t-shirt, jeans and brown leather flip flops. He had fair skin, stormy dark blue eyes and longish black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Inuyasha and I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"It's so great to see you!" Sango said, crushing me in a hug. She may not have looked it, but Sango was strong. She beat up one of the guys on the wrestling team last year because he groped her butt at a school dance. That got her suspended for a week, but she also gave the guy had a black eye.

"You too," I chocked out, "Sango…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," she said, letting go of me, "I can't believe it though! We're finally juniors!"

"Hallelujah!" Inuyasha said, "One more year and we're done with this place."

"Someone's awfully grumpy this morning," Miroku said.

"He got into another fight with Sesshomaru," I said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Again?" she said, "Can't you two get along?"

"Not everyone can be perfect like you and Kohaku," Inuyasha snapped. Kohaku was Sango's little brother. The two of them got along together so well, it was almost unbelievable. Even Souta and I don't get along that well.

Sango just stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha like the mature high school junior she was. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"We better go before we're late," I said. Together, the four of us went up the steps to school. While going down the hall, Inuyasha slung his arm over my shoulders. I couldn't help but grin. This had the potential to be an interesting year.

**There's the first chapter of **_**Unwanted, Unloved, Untrue**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Shocking News

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** Okay, I had to delete the other chapter 2 because I totally screwed it up :P I wrote stuff that wasn't supposed to happen and would have thrown off the whole story. I don't know why I typed it, it's like my fingers got a mind of their own. So here is the revised version of chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I was in history class with Ms. Kaede when I an announcement on the P. A. broke the silence.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, report to the principal's office now," said our principal Ms. Kagura. She was a tall, beautiful lady, but I swear she had a heart of ice. She was quick with detentions and suspensions. I rolled my eyes. What had Inuyasha done now to get himself in trouble? He had been doing better lately. He only cut class about once a week instead of his usual four. And he was doing his homework more often. His mother, Izayoi Takahashi, said I was a good influence on him.

A few minutes later, I nearly jumped out of my seat from my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. They were supposed to be off during school hours, but I always kept mine on silent instead.

Thank God I was sat in the back of the class. I slipped the phone out of my pocket and noticed a text from Inuyasha:

_Meet me in the courtyard after school._

I texted back that I would meet him there.

* * *

Our school, _Shikon High School_, had a beautiful courtyard middle. Since it was summer, all of the flowers were in bloom and the leaves were full with trees. I loved the pink leaves of the cherry blossom trees, those were my favorite.

But what I loved the most about it was the big white marble fountain in the middle. It was a statue of these two figures, a half demon and a priestess, from an ancient legend. Legend was that the two of them fought together, with a group of friends, to destroy a powerful demon that threatened to destroy the world. One of the figures was a guy- the half demon- about eighteen, maybe a bit older, with waist long hair and pointy dog ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a haori and holding this huge sword. He had fierce determination in his eyes and standing in a fighting stance. Standing to his right, slightly behind him, was a girl about my age with waist long hair, holding a bow and arrow at the ready and wearing a priestess outfit. Legend also said the two of them were lovers. From the tip of the arrow the priestess was holding, the bundle of arrows on her back, and from the tip of the sword spouted water that spilled into the circular fountain below.

I was looking up at the fountain when Inuyasha said behind me, "That half demon looks so awesome." I chuckled. Inuyasha had always been the action-y type of guy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Inuyasha sat down next to me, looking down into the clear water. Brightly colored koi fish swam around in the water.

"Kagome," he said in a soft voice I rarely heard him use. Only when we were alone and he was feeling vulnerable.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning a bit closer. He dipped his hand in the water and a few koi fish came up to nibble at his fingers. He bit his bottom lip, avoiding my eyes. Why was her so nervous? Was it possible, after all this time of unrequited feelings, Inuyasha was going to admit that he loved me the way I loved him?

He looked up at me, taking his fingers out the water. He used his other hand to hold mine, pulling it into his lap. My heart was racing so hard, I could hear it pounding in my ears.

Inuyasha looked down at our hands as he said, "I'm moving." My heart immediately dropped into my stomach.

"W-What?" I asked. An odd lump had suddenly formed in my throat, making it hard to speak.

"I was called to the office," Inuyasha said slowly, like each word caused him pain, "Because my mother got this new job. It's a huge opportunity for her…and it's in Germany." Now I felt tears burn in my eyes.

"So," I said, my voice cracking as I held back tears, "You're moving to Germany?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, keeping his eyes on our intertwined hands.

"When?" I asked softly "And how long?". Inuyasha shrugged.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said, "And I don't know how long. It may be a few months. Or a few years." A sob ripped from my throat. Inuyasha was my best friend and I loved him. I stood up, rpping my hand away from his.

"I have to go," I said quickly, running away toward the exit. I burst through the glass doors, running so fast, it was like I was trying to run away from the fact that my best friend was moving.

I didn't even realize where I was going. All I knew is that I eventually couldn't run anymore and collapsed onto my knees. I looked up to see where I was. My feet must have unconsciously bought me here. It was the children's park in the middle of town. Near the swings. This was where Inuyasha and I first met…

_A girl, only three years old, sat on the swing, looking down sadly. She was in a white sundress decorated with pink cherry blossoms and pink sandals. Her long black hair hung in front of her dark brown eyes, which were full of tears._

"_Hey, why are you crying?" asked a bo'ys voice. The girl looked up to see a boy, about five, with silver hair and amber eyes wearing a red shirt, jeans and white sneakers._

"_I don't know how to swing myself," the girl said, sniffling, "My mama went to get me ice cream, so she can't push me." She pointed to her mother, a little bit away near an ice cream truck._

"_Well that's no reason to cry," the boy snapped, rolling his amber eyes in exasperation, "I'll push you." Before the girl could say anything, the boy got behind her and pushed her. The girls face lit up in a bright smile._

"_Thank you!" she said happily, "What's your name?"_

"_Inuyasha Takahashi," the boy answered._

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi," the girl said, "Nice to meet you Inuyasha!"._

"I thought you'd be here," said a voice behind me, "You have a habit of coming here when you need a moment to think." I turned around to find Inuyasha standing behind me, holding out a hand to help me up. I took his hand, brushing the dirt off my knees. I walked over to the swing and sat down on it. Inuyasha got behind and pushed me, just like when we were little.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

"I'll call every day," Inuyasha said, "And write, text, e-mail, web chat…you'll be sick of me." I let out a giggle.

"I doubt that," I said with a smile, turning around to look at him, "Just don't forget me."

"Of course not," he said, smiling his dazzling smile at me. I grinned back at him before turning forward again. The sun was setting over the trees, turning everything a dark blue. Inuyasha and I just stayed there in a comfortable silence, watching the sunset as he pushed me on the swing, back and forth, back and forth.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The First Day Away

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I was at Inuyasha's house while the rest of his family finished packing the moving van. He and I were in his room, both of us lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't recall how many times we would lie like this, only our arms touching. We would do this every time one of us was going through something, as if the black painted ceiling held the answer to our problems.

"Inuyasha! We're leaving!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Inuyasha shouted back. He turned his amber eyes toward me.

"So this is it…" he said. I nodded. I thought about telling him my feelings for him, but what was the point when he was moving so far away? Maybe one day I'd get the chance to tell him. Just not now.

"Yeah," I said, sniffing. A tear escaped my eye. Inuyasha wiped it away with his hand.

"I'll call you the minute I get there," Inuyasha said. He pressed a hiss to my forehead. The only time Inuyasha had ever kissed me was on my cheek or sometimes even my hand. There was something oddly intimate about him kissing my forehead. He took my hand as we walked downstairs. A cab was in front to take him and his family to the airport. And out of my life.

Sesshomaru was already in the backseat, staring out the window across the street. Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father, was in the front seat with the driver. Izayoi was waiting for Inuyasha, holding the door to the backseat open. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. That's when I heard it. A sniff. Then something wet on my shoulder. Inuyasha was…crying? But I had never seen him cry. Not even when we were little.

I turned my head toward him too see tears fall from his amber eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb. Inuyasha frantically rubbed at his eyes.

"Bye," he said softly.

"Bye," I whispered. I watched him walk over to the cab and get in.

"Good bye Kagome," Izayoi said, waving at me before getting inside the back seat with her two sons. Inutaisho waved at me from the front seat. I waved back, forcing a small smile. The cab drove off and I wove until I couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha called early the next morning while I was getting ready for school.

"I miss you already," he said, "It sucks here."

"You've only been there a few hours," I said while brushing my hair, "And I miss you too. Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah, mom already got me enrolled in some school," Inuyasha said, "I have to take extra classes to learn the language."

"No skipping classes," I scolded, "Don't make me come there."

"That's a tempting offer…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and laughed. A car horn honked outside. I peeked out the window to see Sango in her dark pink Porsche that was decorated with black flames.

"I've gotta go to school, my ride is here," I told Inuyasha, "Webcam chat later?"

"Of course," Inuyasha said, "See you later. Tell Sango and Miroku I said hi."

"Okay," I said, "See ya." I hung up the phone. I knew it was going to be hard going through school without Inuyasha. I went downstairs and out to Sango's car.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Today she wore her hair down, dark skinny jeans, a sparkly black tube top under a hot pink leather crop jacket and hot pink ankle boots.

"Good morning," I said as she drove in the direction of school, "Inuyasha says hi."

"That wasn't a very cheerful 'good morning'," Sango pointed out, "You're usually a ray of sunshine in the morning. Missing Inuyasha?"

"Of course," I sighed heavily.

"You know what you need," Sango said.

"What?" I asked.

"A girl's night out," Sango answered, "Today's Friday. I'll ask Rin if she wants to come too." Rin was another one of my friends. A petite girl with an optimistic personality. She always seemed to see the bright side of things.

"Okay," I said, "But it has to be after six. Inuyasha and I are having a webcam chat." Sango shook her head.

"I don't know why you didn't tell him you loved him," she mumbled under her breath.

"He's in Germany, where would it go?" I asked. Sango just sighed, blowing her dark bangs out of her face.

**There's chapter 3! Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Chat

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Miroku was waiting for Sango and me at the front door once Sango pulled into the student parking lot.

"It's so weird not seeing Inuyasha speeding in here," Miroku mumbled when we approached him. Sango elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow, what did I do?" Miroku whined.

"Sango it's okay," I said, "You don't have to walk on eggshells around me." We started walking toward my locker since it was the closest.

"But you loved Inuyasha," Sango whispered to me, "This has to be hard for you." I shrugged.

"I'll live," I said, "And I'll see him again. He's not dead." We rounded the corner to my locker…and I let out a groan.

"He must have heard the news," Miroku muttered, clearly unhappy. Standing against my locker was Koga Ookami. Koga had long black hair typed up in a ponytail, stormy blue-gray eyes and tan skin. His biceps bulged out from his brown short sleeve shirt. He also had on dark jeans and black converse sneakers.

Inuyasha hated Koga almost as much as he hated Sesshomaru. That was because it was no secret that Koga had a huge crush on me and, despite me telling him over and over again that I had no feelings more than friendship for him, he never stopped pursuing me. Although he backed off a bit after forcibly kissing me one day. I told Inuyasha what Koga did…and Inuyasha beat Koga's ass the next day. Inuyasha may have gotten suspended for a week for it, but he managed to give Koga a black eye, bloody nose and a split lip. Inuyasha came out the fight with only a bruise on his upper left arm.

I let out a groan.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Sango asked. And I had no doubt Sango could beat Koga into next week, but I didn't want my best friend suspended.

"No," I said.

"We'll we've got your back," Sango said. She and Miroku stayed close to me as I approached my locker.

"Kagome Higurashi," Koga said with a smirk.

"Koga," I said, "You're in the way of my locker."

"I noticed Inuyasha wasn't here today," Koga said casually, "Is it true he moved?" That's the thing about this school. News traveled way too fast.

"Yes," I snapped, "Now move." But Koga leaned against my locker, crossing his arms over his chest like he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie this Saturday," Koga asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I answered. Koga reached out to touch my arm.

"If you want to keep that hand, you won't touch her," Sango warned. Koga slowly lowered his arm, glaring at Sango.

"I'll see you later Kagome," Koga said, and walked off. I let out a sigh. It was going to be harder than I thought, not having Inuyasha around.

* * *

"So how was school?" Inuyasha asked me during our webcam chat. I let out a long sigh, letting my head plop down on my keyboard with a loud _thunk! _The family cat, Buyo- who was white, black and brown and fat- looked up from his resting spot on my bed.

"That bad?" Inuyasha asked. I looked up.

"Koga asked me out," I said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm down, calm down," I said, "I said no. And Sango is ready to beat him up the minute he does something wrong." Inuyasha grinned, clearly proud of Sango for taking his role of protecting me from Koga.

"So how have you been?" I asked him.

"School is kinda good," Inuyasha said, "I made a new friend today. We're both taking classes to learn German. She just moved here too."

"She?" I asked. I couldn't help the jealousy bubbling up inside me.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, oblivious to my jealousy, "Her name is Kikyo Tasima."

"Oh," I said, "Is she nice?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "Sort of mysterious too."

"Do you like her?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Of course not Kagome," he said, "I've only known her for a few hours." I nodded, deciding to change the subject.

"How does your mom like her job?" I asked.

"She loves it," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I'm glad," I said, "She deserves it." Inuyasha's mother was one of the kindest women I've ever met.

I glanced at the little clock in the corner of the computer screen. It was 7:30 and Sango said she would be here to pick me up at 8.

"I've gotta go," I said sadly, "Sango, Rin and I are going out."

"Have fun," Inuyasha said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said before shutting off the computer. I got up and walked over to my closet. Time to get ready for my girls night out.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Agreement

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, **_**Dear John **_**or **_**The Twilight Saga: New Moon**_**.**

It didn't take me long to find something to wear. I changed into a black sundress with a bold hot pink flower print that stopped just above my knee and sparkly black ballet flats.

I was waiting downstairs when Sango's car pulled up. I saw Rin already in the front seat, dressed in a white skirt, pink high heeled sandals and a bright orange tank top. Her long straight hair fell well past her shoulders. Rin was a year younger than Sango and I.

"Hi Kagome," she said.

"Hi," I said, getting into the backseat, "Where are we going?" I asked Sango.

"Movies," Sango said, "For the perfect girl movie." I groaned.

"Not _Dear John_," I complained. I had no intention whatsoever of seeing the movie. It seemed a bit _too _romantic for my taste. Sango stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ew, no," she said, "We're seeing _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_."

"Yes!" I said excitedly. I was a huge Twilight fan and dying to see the newest movie.

"Did you talk to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," I said, "He made a new friend. Some girl named Kikyo."

"Does he like her?" Sango asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"How's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. She had a huge crush on Sesshomaru.

"I don't know," I answered, "You know how Inuyasha feels about him. I'll bring it up next time I talk to him." I saw the corners of Rin's lips turn up into a small smile.

Sango parked at the movie theater and we bought our tickets. After we got the popcorn and drinks, we went to take our seats.

Sango was right. The movie was just what I wanted- that and shirtless Taylor Lautner for most of the movie. His body may not be as ripped as Inuyasha's but it was definitely a close second. But of course, the bliss didn't last long. Eventually, the movie had to end. Sango went to the bathroom while Rin and I waited for her, sitting on the red velvet benches outside the theater.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Rin asked.

"Or course," I said.

"Did you tell Inuyasha you loved him…before he left?" Rin asked, looking down at her shoes. I let out a long sigh.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Why?" she asked.

"He's so far," I said, leaning forward a bit and closing my eyes, trying to ignore the pain in my heart, "Where would it go? And it was hard enough for him to go, I didn't want to make it harder."

"Do you regret not telling him?" Rin asked. I thought for a moment, especially about this new girl, Kikyo.

"I guess," I said, opening my eyes to look at Rin, "Do you regret not telling Sesshomaru how you feel about him?" Rin's pale cheeks blushed pink. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Well…I…" she stammered, "Yeah. I mean, I can't help but think that he's going to find some other girl." Rin let out a nervous laugh, "I'm being ridiculous. Like Sesshomaru can ever like _me_."

"I think he did," I said. Rin's dark brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sesshomaru is always so protective of you," I said, "If a guy so much as looks at you the wrong way, Sesshomaru is right there to protect you." It was true. Sesshomaru was always more protective of Rin than any other girl. And trust me, plenty of girls were infatuated with Sesshomaru. He had long, straight, shiny silver hair that fell past his waist and narrow, amber eyes. He rarely smiled and had this mysterious, aloof air to him. I have to admit, he was very handsome. But he always seemed too serious. One warning look from him was enough to make even the strongest guy shit his pants.

"Well, I guess," Rin said, shuffling her feet nervously.

"I'll ask Inuyasha what day he might be able to come back and visit," I said, "Maybe he can convince Sesshomaru to come along. And if they don't kill each other on the way here, we can both tell them how we feel. Deal?" I held out my hand to Rin. She grinned, shook my hand and said, "Deal."

I meant it. I knew I had to tell Inuyasha my feelings for him. I had to know if he felt the same way about me.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. One Month

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sunday took forever to pass by. With no one to really hang out, my mom and Grandpa taking Sota shopping for school clothes and Inuyasha taking _forever _to call me, I kept myself busy by hanging out in the well house where this ancient well was kept on the shrine. I enjoyed crawling into the well and sitting at the bottom. The dim light and quietness gave it a peaceful atmosphere. I had brought a book and flashlight in there and must have been in there for over an hour when I heard my mother shout out, "Kagome, are you home?"

"In the well house!" I called back. The door to the well house opened and I squinted my eyes against the bright sunlight that flooded into the house.

"Have you been in here all day?" she asked, poking her head into the well.

"Yeah," I confessed. I saw her smile.

"You always loved coming into this well," she said, "Remember when you first got stuck in here when you were five. But you were so content we found you sleeping at the bottom." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Why are you down here?" she asked, leaning against the edge of the well.

"It's calming," I said. I saw her roll her eyes, but chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell Inuyasha your not here," she said. In an instant, I was climbing up the ladder out of the well and running toward the house. I ran upstairs and grabbed the phone off my bedside table.

"Hello?" I said breathless.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, "You sound out of breath."

"I was in the well," I said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I never understood why you love it down there," he said. I tried to get Inuyasha to come in the well, but he always refused.

"Well come down one day and you'll see," I said. I could practically see him rolling his amber eyes at the request.

"So all you did today was hang out in a well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pretty much," I said, "You?"

"I hung out Kikyo," Inuyasha answered. I immediately felt jealousy rise in me.

"Oh," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, "What did you do?"

"Walked through the park," Inuyasha said, "Kikyo likes taking photos. And she's an amazing artist. I wish you could see her paintings. But I'll send you the pictures tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "Oh, I also wanted to ask you if you now when you'll be able to visit."

"I'm trying to find out too," Inuyasha said, "It looks like sometime next month." My heart dropped. I had never gone more than two or three days without seeing Inuyasha. A month sounded like torture. But at least I'd see him.

"That's awesome!" I said, "And one more thing. Please don't be angry, but can you convince Sesshomaru to come with you."

"Why?" Inuyasha grumbled. I could imagine him frowning at my suggestion. I explained Rin's feelings for Sesshomaru.

"I'll try," he said, "I'll ask him tomorrow. No guarantee though."

"Then call me if he refuses and maybe I can talk him into it," I said.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed, "Hours on a plane for that asshole. You better love me for this." My heart raced at the word 'love'. But I knew it had a different meaning for Inuyasha than it did for me.

"Of course," I said. I heard Inuyasha's mother say something on the other side of the phone.

"I've gotta go help mom with breakfast," Inuyasha said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," I said before hanging up. I flopped face-up on my bed, staring at the white painted ceiling. A month. I just had to wait one month to see Inuyasha.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Pictures

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rin and I both had math together that Monday. I was planning on telling her when Sesshomaru might come before class started, but I had to take the long way to class in order to avoid Koga and was almost late. I would have passed her a note- we both sat in the back of the class, so it should have been easy- but she sat six rows over from me. Instead, why Mr. Totosai's- the math teacher- back was turned, I pulled out my cell phone, careful to hold it under the desk, and texted:

_Inuyasha said he and Sesshomaru should be able to come next month. If they don't kill each other on the plane ride over :P_

I sent it and watched Rin. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. I saw a smile spread across her face and her fingers fly across the buttons. My own phone vibrated a second later and I read her text.

_Awesome :D_

I had to admit, it was awesome. But would Inuyasha have already fallen for Kikyo by then?

* * *

I checked my e-mail when I got home to find the pictures Inuyasha said Kikyo took. I had to admit, they were great pictures. The colors were bright and the pictures of living things, like birds, animals and people, seemed so real it was like they moved. Then came pictures of Inuyasha. He looked like a male model. There was one of him lying in the grass, eyes closed, and the sun reflecting off his silver hair. There was another of him leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky. There were several other pictures of him in natural poses- sitting on a bench, walking, climbing a tree. I laughed at one of him with his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out with a goofy grin. Then there were pictures of a girl. Inuyasha put a little message saying the girl was Kikyo. Inuyasha wasn't in any of her pictures, so he must have been the one taking it. She was a pretty girl, with pale skin, waist long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white tan top with a gold necklace that had a small pink tear drop pendent, jeans and gold ballet flats. She didn't seem like one for smiles, most of the pictures of her had her looking thoughtful or with a small, closed mouth smile.

I scrolled down to the next picture and I felt my heart drop. It was one of the pictures people take at arm's length. Inuyasha's arm extended out pass the frame, holding the camera. Next to him was Kikyo. It was a headshot of both of them and it was the first picture where Kikyo smiled, showing her teeth. There were a few other pictures of them, most of them of the two of the goofing off. And one where Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. I clicked reply and wrote a quick message, complimenting Kikyo's skills and telling Inuyasha I missed him and I couldn't wait to see him.

Inuyasha was supposed to calm me at 6 pm. It was now 6:15 pm. I busied myself doing homework. That was at 7 and he still didn't call. I fed Buyo. 7:10 and no call. I laid out my clothes for the next morning. 7:40 and still nothing. I chatted with Sango online for a while. She asked to see the pictures Kikyo took when I mentioned them. She liked them, but also said Kikyo is "Not that cute at all." But I knew she was just saying it to make me feel better. We stopped chatting around 9:15. By then, I knew Inuyasha wasn't going to call. I put on a pair of pale pink pajamas and crawled into bed. Buyo walked into my room and hopped into bed with me.

"You still love me, don't you boy?" I asked, rubbing behind his ears. Buyo purred and cuddled up to me, nuzzling my cheek. I closed my eyes, wiping away a tear that escaped my eye.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Prom and a Chat

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sango came skipping over to me during homeroom, holding a flyer in front of my face.

"You, me, Rin, this Saturday in Tokyo, dress shopping." she said. I knew what she meant. It was a flyer for prom. It was bright purple with the words _Senior Prom_ in gold elegant script on top. There was a black silhouette of a boy and girl dancing under a white spotlight and was decorated with ornate gold and silver flowers.

"Prom," I said, "Where am I going to get a date?"

"As Inuyasha if he can come for prom," Sango said, "Or come with a guy from school. Or go alone. Either way, there is no way you're missing prom." I let out a sigh. I knew when Sango set her mind to something, there was no way to get her off it. And she was right, there were nice guys in school I could go with, or I could just go with my friends. But there was one thing I didn't get.

"Prom is 8 months away," I said, "Why would we go shopping so early?"

"So we get first pick and all the good dresses aren't gone," she said, "And there's a less chance that we'll end up wearing the same thing as something else."

"Okay," I agreed. Sango poked my right shoulder.

"More enthusiasm," she demanded.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. She smiled and petted my head.

"That's my girl," she said, grinning.

* * *

I had a web chat with Inuyasha later that day.

"Do you think you'd be able to come here for prom?" I asked with my most dazzling smile, "I need a date." Inuyasha was usually my date for school dances. We just went as friends though.

"Sure," I said, "It's not like I was going to prom here. No date."

"You're not going to prom?" asked a female voice somewhere out of the camera's view. It wasn't his mother's voice. In fact, it sounded like a younger girl.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Kikyo came over to do some homework," Inuyasha said, "Come say hi Kikyo." I heard some paper shuffling and soon, the girl I saw in the pictures came into view. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a white ribbon, a few strands of hair loose from the ponytail and resting on her shoulders. She gave me that small smile that she often had in the pictures.

"Hi," she said, "You must be Kagome."

"Yeah," I said, forcing a smile, "And you must be Kikyo."

"Yeah," she said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she said, "Inuyasha talks about you nonstop." Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink.

"Kikyo," he mumbled, looking down. Kikyo chuckled and tweaked Inuyasha's ear.

"Don't talk to your girlfriend to long Inuyasha, you have homework to do," she said, "Bye Kagome."

"Bye," I said as Kikyo walked out of the webcam's sight.

"Not my girlfriend," Inuyasha said in Kikyo's direction. My heart sunk a little at the comment, even though I knew it was true. Doesn't mean I wanted him to say it out loud.

"Whatever," Kikyo said in a bored voice.

"Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't call yesterday," Inuyasha said, "Kikyo insisted on painting a picture of me and we lost track of time."

"Sorry about that," Kikyo called from wherever she was.

"It's okay," I said with a shrug. I had a horrible feeling he was with Kikyo when he didn't call yesterday.

"Anyway, I really should start doing my homework," Inuyasha said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said. Inuyasha turned off the webcam, and I was left staring at a black screen.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. The Surprise

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Volvo.**

"Kagome, wake up!" my mom called upstairs. I groaned, rolling over to look at my alarm clock. I had ten minutes of sleep left.

"It's too early!" I shouted downstairs.

"I have a surprise for you!" she called back. My interest peaked at the word 'surprise'. I loved surprises. I dragged myself out of bed, slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers and went downstairs. My mom was standing at the front door, hopping up and down excitedly, already dressed.

"Close your eyes," she said. I did as she told. To make sure, I felt her hands slip over my eyes. She guided me out the front door into the cool night air. We stopped.

"Open your eyes," she said. I opened my eyes. In front of me was an emerald green Volvo.

"You got a new car?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"You have a new car!" she said, dangling car keys in front of my face. My already open jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What?!" I asked.

"I know Inuyasha was usually your ride everywhere," my mom said, "And you're friends cars won't always be available. So I figured it was time for you to get your own car." I threw my arms around her, squealing like a little girl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Now go get ready for school," she said. I raced upstairs to change and nearly inhaled my breakfast. I couldn't wait to show my friends my new car.

I hoped in, starting it up. It felt nice to finally be behind the wheel of my own car.

When I pulled into the student parking lot, I saw several eyes turn toward me. Luckily, I found a spot next to Miroku's car. When I got out, Sango's face broke into a huge grin.

"This is yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mom got it for me," I said.

"Awww, that means one less pretty girl in my car," Miroku said with feigned sadness. Sango smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" she asked, rubbing where she hit him. Sango just rolled her eyes. Miroku could be so clueless sometimes.

* * *

"I got a new car!" I told Inuyasha when I called him later. I didn't even wait for him to call me, I was too excited with the news.

"No way!" Inuyasha said, sounding excited, "What kind?"

"An emerald green Volvo," I answered.

"Awesome!" Inuyasha said, "You have to send me a picture."

"Of course," I said.

"Oh, and I finally have a date Sesshomaru and I can come there," I said, "October 15."

"That's great!" I said. At least now I had something to look forward to.

"Just don't kill each other on the way here," I said.

"No promises," Inuyasha said. I rolled my eyes, but I knew how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could be. I pitied the people that would be on the plane with them.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Shopping

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. I was actually looking forward to prom, especially since Inuyasha said he'd go with me. Sango said she would meet Rin and me at the mall. I was going to pick up Rin so I could tell her the exact date Sesshomaru would be here.

I stopped in front of Rin's house, a small white house with an orange trim. Rin was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with white converse sneakers and shimmery, bright orange tank top. She had left her hair down and carried a silver purse.

"Sesshomaru will be here October 15," I told her when she got in the passenger's seat. Her face lit up in a smile.

"Seriously?" she asked. I nodded. Rin looked like she might burst from happiness.

It wasn't a long drive to the mall. I saw Sango's car near the entrance to the mall. Rin and I found a parking spot, not too far from Sango, and walked over to her.

Sango in a mall was like a kid in a candy store. She loved clothes. Without even glancing at the directory, Sango guided Rin and me through the mall. We stopped at a store full of dresses. It was pretty empty in there, only a few girls. Sango knew immediately what she wanted. It took Rin and me a while to find some dresses we liked.

We all went into the dressing room. Sango was the first out.

"I hate this," she said. I peeked my head out the dressing room to see what she was wearing. Rin had done the same. Sango had on a pink ball gown with a huge black bow in the back. Her small frame seemed lost in the huge dress. And she reminded me of a cake.

"No," Rin and I said in unison. Rin was the next out in short white dress.

"To short," Sango stated, sounding an awful lot like my mother when I wore skirts or dresses she didn't approve of. I tried on the first dress I had picked. A simple black gown.

"You look like you're going to a funeral," Rin said, "It's too dark for your bright personality." We were in there for about an hour before we finally started finding dresses we liked.

"Found it!" Sango shouted triumphantly. Rin and I looked out to see her dress. It was a mermaid style gown, the top a shimmery hot pink that faded down to black at the hem of the dress. Sango was clearly proud of her choice.

Rin's excited squeal signaled that she had found her dress. Her's was white with huge, beautiful orange flowers.

I was unsure about my dress choice. It seemed too beautiful for me. I walked out my dressing room for Sango and Rin's critiques.

"Perfect!" Sango said with a grin.

"You look beautiful!" Rin exclaimed. I glanced at myself in the mirror. And they were right. The dress was a strapless emerald green ball gown. The top had small white rhinestones in an elegant design. The bottom was bottom was decorated with rhinestones, making the whole dress seem to shimmer.

"Wow," I murmured, spinning around to see it from all angles. The dress moved along with me. I had found my prom dress.

* * *

"I got my prom dress today," I told Inuyasha when I had a web chat with him.

"Can I see it?" Inuyasha said, glancing around my room. The dress was safely hidden in my closed closet.

"You'll have to wait until prom," I said. Inuyasha gave me a fake pout and puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work through the computer," I told him. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature Inuyasha," I said, chuckling.

"So I told you when I'm coming back to Japan," Inuyasha said, "When can you come to Germany?"

"I'll ask mom tomorrow," I told him, "I've never been to Germany."

"And you could see Kikyo's paintings," Inuyasha said, "She wants to paint you too. She said you're very beautiful." Inuyasha grinned at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed.

"Oh," I said. Inuyasha just chuckled at my awkwardness.

"You know your beautiful Kagome," Inuyasha said. I smiled at him, feeling my blush deepen. I hoped he couldn't see it through the webcam.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You're blushing," he sing-songed. I rolled my eyes.

"I've gotta go," Inuyasha said, "I've got homework to do. Bye."

"Bye," I said before the screen went black. I leaned back in my chair, smiling. At least things had gone good today. I found the perfect prom dress, a date and talked to Inuyasha. And I couldn't wait until October 15.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you like it! Please Review!**


	11. Rain

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sango, Miroku and I spent the next day hanging out in the park. It was a beautiful sunny day with clear skies, although the weather man warned of a storm later in the evening. But for now, we were enjoying the weather, sitting on the grass and eating ice cream. We were watching the little kids playing in the park.

"That use to be us," Sango said, looking at the little kids playing licking her vanilla ice cream. I noticed Miroku staring intently at her tongue and tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Life was so much easier back then," I sighed, "No worries at all. Guys and girls all thought the other had cooties."

"Not this one," Sango said, nudging Miroku playfully, "A player even at four years old. He came up to me while I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and told me I was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen."

"Awww, that's so sweet," I said, smiling.

"It would have been if he didn't go say it to the girl on the slide to," Sango said, "And the swings."

"Yet you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango said, rolling her eyes, but I noticed she was blushing. I wonder why these two don't just date already, the sexual frustration between them is so irritating.

"I remember when Sango hit up that kid Mitsugi after he stole my juice box," I said, giggling.

"It was nothing," Sango said with a shrug.

"Sango, you were three and he was eight," I said, "I think the only reason he didn't hit you back was because he was so shocked that a three year old girl hit him." Sango grinned.

"Strong and sexy," Miroku said with a smirk, squeezing Sango's shoulder, "That's my Sango."

We spent a few more hours in the park, mostly reminiscing. I was beginning to miss Inuyasha after talking about the good times we all had and dying to have a web chat with him later.

Around six in the evening, the sky began to darken with clouds.

"Maybe we should start heading back," I said, "It looks like it's gonna pour."

"You want a ride home?" Miroku asked as we started walking back to his car.

"No, I can walk. It's not a far," I said, "Take Sango home." We said our goodbyes before Sango and Miroku got into his car and drove off. I started the short walk home. But I had barley been waling for a minute when big, fat, rain drops started dropping from the sky. Lighting flashed in the distance and thunder boomed. Maybe I should have accepted that ride from Miroku…

I was now the only fool walking out in the pouring rain. My house wasn't far, I could see it from here. But I was soaked through.

"Kagome Higurashi," said a voice behind me. A voice I knew way to well.

"Koga, leave me alone," I said, still walking. I heard his footsteps come up behind me until he was stopping in front of me. He was holding an umbrella over my head.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing out in the rain all alone?" he asked.

"I was trying to beat it home," I said. Koga chuckled, trailing a hand down my arm, bare since I was wearing a tank top. I didn't like the smirk on his face.

"I've got to go," I said, trying to step past him. But he blocked my path. My heart started beating erratically in my chest. Out here on the deserted street, I had a feeling this wouldn't be just one of his flirting attempts.

Before I could even think about what was happened, Koga had grabbed my arm, dropping the umbrella. He pushed me into the alleyway, shoving me up against the hard wall. He tried to kiss me, but failed since at that moment, my fist had come in contact with his jaw.

"You bitch," he murmured, one hand reaching my jean zipper. I screamed, thrashing against his body, but to no avail. He was too strong. So I did the one thing I could think of and kicked him in the groin. For a split second, Koga let go of me and I ran. I didn't look back to see if he was following me or doubled over in pain in the alley, I ran until I reached my house, burst through the front door, and locked every single lock.

"Kagome, is that you?" asked my mother's voice from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah," I said, trying to control my shaking voice, "I'm going to change my clothes, they're wet." I bolted up the stairs, two at a time. Sota came out of my room as I reached it.

"I was using your computer for a report, mine broke," he said, "And Inuyasha wants to talk to you." He took in my disheveled appearance.

"Are you okay sis?" he asked, his child like eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, fine," I sighed, patting him on the head. I felt his eyes on me until I went in my room. Inuyasha's face was on my screen over the web cam as he reclined in his chair. He sat up when he saw me.

"Give me a minute," I told him. I grabbed a pair of pale blue pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and tie my hair up in a ponytail. I came back out and sat in front of my computer.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," I said innocently. No way could I tell him what just happened with Koga. Inuyasha would hop on the first plane here just to kick Koga's ass.

"You're lying," he said.

"Am not," I argued, but I felt tears well in my eyes as memories of what happened popped up in my head. And images of what could have happened.

"You're left eyebrow twitches when you lie," Inuyasha said, leaning forward.

"I'm not lying," I said, but felt the slightest movement of my left eyebrow. A single tear escaped my eye and I hastily wiped it away. But not before Inuyasha saw it.

"Kagome," he said in a stern voice, "What happened?" My lower lip trembled and I knew I was about to cry.

"Koga," finally escaped from my lips. I watched Inuyasha's amber eyes burn with anger.

"What did that bastard do?" he growled, "I swear if he hurt you…" Inuyasha seemed too enraged to even finish the sentence.

"I was walking home by myself," I said, "It started raining and Koga came up to me. He grabbed me and shoved me into an alley and…"

"He raped you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No, no, no," I said quickly, "He t-tried, but I g-got away." By now, I had started crying. Inuyasha's look softened.

"Kagome," he said softly.

"I-I'll be fine," I said, wiping at my tears, "I better get to bed. School tomorrow." Inuyasha barley said good bye when I shut off my computer and crawled into bed, tears now falling freely down my cheeks. I knew I couldn't escape Koga forever.

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**Dogs Unleased**_**.**

I barley slept that night. Nightmares of Koga plagued my mind and kept me up. I got up an hour earlier than I needed to to leave for school. My mom asked why I was leaving so early. I told her a lie about Sango and I finishing up some homework together in the library.

The school parking lot was almost empty by the time I got there. Only two or three cars. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, Sango and Miroku would be here in about half an hour.

I got out of the car and sat on the hood, pulling out a book to read. I heard a few more cars pull in as the minutes passed. Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sunlight in front of me. I looked up…and gasped.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said. He put his arms on either side of me, trapping me.

"Get away from me," I said, my voice shaking against my will. I hoped someone would notice this obviously uncomfortable situation. But the students were hanging out on the steps leading up to the school and some huge van blocked me from their view.

"Awww, come Kagome," Koga said, trailing a hand down my right cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Get away," I repeated, this time more forcefully. I heard another car come into the parking lot and prayed it was Sango and Miroku. Koga pressed his body against mine.

"How do you feel about finishing what we started last night?" he murmured in my ear. I tried shoving him away, but he was too strong. I aimed for a kick at his groin, but he put his hand on my thigh, pressing my leg down.

"Now that's not nice," he whispered, his hand creeping up my thigh. He leaned in to kiss me…and then suddenly a fist connected with his head and Koga fell to the ground. I looked up to see who had punched him and felt my heart stop. Because right I front of me, eyes livid with anger and fist still raised, his teeth clenched in fury, stood Inuyasha. I thought I had gone insane for a moment, but he was really there. He picked up Koga by his collar and pressed him against the side of my car, Koga's cheek pressed against the glass.

"Don't you _ever _touch her again," Inuyasha hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Koga snapped. Inuyasha grabbed Koga's arm and pulled it behind Koga's back into a particularly painful looking position.

"Do you enjoy having your arm attached to your body?" Inuyasha growled, tugging harder on Koga's arm, "Or should I rip it off and shove it down your throat sideways?"

"Fine man, just get off me!" Koga shouted, his face contorted in pain. I think I even saw a tear in his eye. Inuyasha threw Koga onto the ground.

"Now get out of my sight," Inuyasha spat. Koga stood up and sprinted away. Inuyasha turned to where I sat on my car, his amber eyes now soft and caring.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I jumped off the hood and threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking him down, and sobbing into his shoulder.

"You came back," I cried, "You came back."

"Of course," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You think I'd let that bastard do that to you and get away with it?" he chuckled softly, "You know mw better than that girl." I buried my face in his neck, grabbing onto his silver hair, taking in that familiar Inuyasha smell. His smell always reminded me of a forest and something wild. I couldn't believe he was really here.

"You can't stay long, can you?" I asked.

"No," Inuyasha said, "My family doesn't even know I'm here. Once I finished talking to you last night, I packed some clothes and jumped on the first flight I could get here. I left them a note. My mom should be calling hysterically any minute now." I couldn't help but giggle.

"You shouldn't worry her," I said. Inuyasha moved away a bit to look at me.

"You needed me," he said, "And I'll always be there for you." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. He was about to say something else, but _Dogs Unleashed _by Tokio Hotel started playing from his pocket. I recognized it as his ring tone. It was actually one I chose for him. I thought it fit him perfectly. Inuyasha was always sort of wild, didn't take crap form anyone and didn't anyone control or change him.

Inuyasha took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I. D.

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled, hitting the connect button and putting the song up to his ear.

"Hi mom," he said, "Yeah I'm fine…calm down…mom I left you a note…I'm at the school now…as soon as I can…mom-mo-mom don't cry…come on now…I'll be back as soon as I can." There was a long pause, "Oh crap, I totally forgot about that…tell Kikyo what happened and that I'm really sorry and can we rescheduale…okay, I'll see you later." Inuyasha hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Big date with Kikyo?" I asked. I noticed Inuyasha's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"We were just gonna catch a movie," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantely. I looked down at the black pavement, shuffling my feet nervously.

"You can't stay, can you?" I whispered.

"No," Inuyasha said softly, "But hey," he put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that I looked tight into his eyes, "October 15, right?" I smiled a bit.

"October 15," I repeated.

"That's my girl," Inuyasha said, "So, I better go before mom calls the FBI to look for me." Inuyasha gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon," he told me.

"See you soon," I said. I watched him walk over to his car and drive away. October 15 couldn't come soon enough.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Unexpected Addition

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Miroku and Sango came rushing over to me.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked, breathless from running, still staring at where Inuyasha had sped out of the parking lot.

"Yeah," I answered, also staring at that spot.

"What was he doing here?" Miroku asked. I turned to look at them and explained the conversation between Inuyasha and me last night. Sango looked ready to murder when I told her what Koga did.

"That asshole!" she shrieked, "Oh, when I get my hands on him-"

"Sango, it's okay," I said, "Inuyasha already took care of it."

"I believe that," Miroku said, "Koga ran by looking like he was going to wet himself." I turned back to look at the spot where Inuyasha had drove off, as if staring at it hard enough would bring him back. Sango put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome, are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft. I nodded slowly.

"You know, you should tell him how you feel," Sango whispered to me so that none of the students who were around us heard, "Before it's too late."

* * *

"So did Koga leave you alone?" Inuyasha asked me over the phone. He had called me a few minutes after I had gotten home from school. Now I was sitting on my bed, talking to him over the phone.

"Yeah," I said, "He didn't do so much as glance at me." Inuyasha let out a dark chuckle and I could practically see him smirking.

"Wimp," he said, "I wasn't even that hard on him."

"You nearly broke his arm!" I argued.

"I could have broken his neck for what he did," Inuyasha said angrily, "Dirty, no good rotten…" I let Inuyasha go on his rant. Once he started, it took a while for him to stop. Almost five full minutes had passed when I heard a door open on his side of the phone and a familiar voice say, "Hi Inuyasha." It was Kikyo.

"Hey," he said to her, "I'm just talking to Kagome. Give me a minute."

"Hi Kagome," Kikyo said, her voice sounding close to the receiver. I tried not to think of how close together she and Inuyasha's lips must be if I could hear her so clearly over the phone.

"Hi Kikyo," I said back.

"Inuyasha, can I ask her the question?" Kikyo asked him.

"Sure," Inuyasha said, "I'll get us something to eat." A few seconds later, I heard Kikyo say, "Kagome, Inuyasha told me that he and Sesshomaru are coming to visit you October 15."

"Yeah," I said slowly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Kikyo said, "I've only been to Japan once when I was little and I'd love to go again and paint some pictures of it. I already asked my parents and they're cool with it. But I didn't want to tag along and make you angry. I swear, you won't even know I'm there. I'll probably hang out in Tokyo most of the time, painting and taking pictures." My stomach seemed to drop. I didn't want Kikyo to come along. Somehow, I knew she would distract Inuyasha from me. But then again, I couldn't say no. Then Inuyasha would ask why I said no and I couldn't exactly say it was because I wanted him all to myself so I could express my love to him. However, Kikyo said she would be in Tokyo most of the time and I wouldn't even know she was there…

"Of course I wouldn't mind," I said in a voice that I forced to sound cheerful, "I'll finally get to meet you face to face."

"Great," Kikyo said, "I'll see you then. Here's Inuyasha." I heard her pass the phone over.

"So Kikyo asked you if she could some along?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying not to sound disappointed, "I told her she could."

"That's great, I really want you two to meet," Inuyasha said, "We probably won't see her much though. She said she's gonna hang around in Tokyo most of the time."

"I know," I said, absentmindley playing with the phone cord.

"Anyway, I've gotta get some homework done, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said.

" 'Kay, bye," I said, and heard him hang up the phone. I flopped down onto me bed. Buyo hopped up next to me and rubbed against my cheek, purring. I scratched him behind his ears, staring up at the ceiling. Somehow, I knew that Inuyasha's visit wouldn't be exactly what I planned, with Kikyo tagging along.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Feelings and Promises

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having a bit or writer's block. Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"She what?!" Sango nearly screeched as we did homework at her house the next day. I had just told her about Kikyo coming along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to visit.

"She's coming too," I repeated from my spot lying on Sango's royal blue bed. Sango was sitting in a hot pink bean bag chair. What I loved about Sango's room was that it was colorful without looking like a rainbow threw up in it. The walls were painted a deep purple with big, black splats. Her night table, dresser, bookshelf and vanity were painted a forest green and the mirror of her vanity even had little golden leaves painted around the edges. The carpet was blood red with black streaks. Her bed had royal blue sheets and a bunch of pillows in various shades of blue. Stuffed animals were lined on bright yellow shelves near the electric blue curtained window.

"I can't believe this," Sango said, rolling her eyes, "That little sneak."

"Well, she said she would be in Tokyo most of the time," I pointed out, looking at the math problem on my homework and giving up on it. I had too much on my mind right now to try to find out the long, complicated equation.

"Yeah right," Sango scoffed, "She'll be on him like vultures on a carcass." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"You think?" I asked.

" 'Gome, I _know_," Sango said, "It's a classic move." I flopped face down on her bed, burying my face in her sky blue pillow. It smelled like Sango's grapefruit shampoo.

"I'm so screwed," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"If it's any help, I do think Inuyasha likes you," Sango said. I heard her notebook hit the floor. I turned to look at her and find her smiling in my direction.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I asked. Sango shook his head.

"The way he would look at you," Sango said, "I've never seen any guy look at a girl like that. And he was always finding an excuse to touch you. Like putting his arm around you or ticking you. And there are those little kisses he would rarely give you."

"On my forehead or cheek," I pointed out.

"It's still a kiss," Sango said, "Trust me, if he has any feelings for this Kikyo chick, it's just puppy love. I mean come on, the guy traveled here from _Germany _to protect you from Koga. That definitely means something."

"Really?" I asked, sitting up.

"I know it," Sango said confidently, "Tell him how you feel when he comes back. Or else you'll always wonder what could have been.

"So why don't you ever tell Miroku how you feel about him?" I asked. Sango had a major crush on Miroku, but refused to tell him.

"That's different," Sango said, blushing.

"How?" I asked accusingly.

"Miroku is such a womanizer," she said, "There's plenty of girls way prettier than me at school and he could get any one of them if he could."

"Sango, you're beautiful," I reassured her, "And Miroku would be more than lucky to have you. By the way, he's always flirting with you."

"He does that with every girl," Sango said, "He did it when he met you. He only stopped because Inuyasha threatened to rip off his balls and shove it up his nose."

"But I feel like it's different when he flirts with you," I said, "Like…it has more meaning than when he flirts with girls at school." Sango just shrugged, picking up her notebook and pen again, busying herself with something in her notebook.

"I don't know…" she mumbled.

"Let's make a deal," I said, "Rin and I promised each other that we would tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha how we feel about them when they come. During the time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are here, I want you to tell Miroku how you feel. Deal?" Sango let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way.

"Fine," she said, "But if I die of a broken heart, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"I'll be right there with you anyway after Inuyasha breaks my heart," I muttered.

"Okay, this is just getting depressing," Sango said, "Can we talk about something else besides our love lives?"

"Or lack thereof?" I pointed out.

"We should plan a group trip when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come," Sango said, "Something romantic, but not too obvious as a date place."

"I heard there's this cool new club that opened up in Tokyo," I said, "I think it's called_ Feudal Fairy Tale_. It's supposed to have this sort of feudal era theme to it."

"Sounds cool," Sango said, nodding "All we have to do is call Rin."

"I'll text her," I said, pulling out my phone and sending Rin a text with my idea. She sent one back about a minute later saying she was all for it.

"Rin likes the idea," I told Sango. Sango grinned and said, "Then it's a date."

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. October 15

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! Heh, sorry, I'm a bit excited. But October 15 is finally here! Right now, Rin and I are in my car, driving to pick up Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo at the airport.

They were already waiting outside and my heart raced at the sight of Inuyasha. He was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. Sesshomaru was wearing a white sweater, white jeans and cream colored shoes. Kikyo was wearing a white hoddie, red sweatpants and black converse sneakers. I honked my horn and drove up to them. Inuyasha's eyes widened at my car. I forgot that the last time he saw my car, he didn't know it was mine since he was busy saving me from Koga.

"This is yours?" Inuyasha asked after everyone put their luggage in the trunk. Rin took a seat in the back so Inuyasha could sit next to me in the passenger's seat. Rin was sitting between Kikyo and Sesshomaru in the back.

"Yup," I said, driving away from the airport and glancing into the rearview mirror. Sesshomaru and Rin were engrossed in a deep conversation and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mom got it for me," I said, "Since my former ride moved to Germany." I feigned sadness and Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'm sorry to take away your carriage Cinderella," Inuyasha teased.

"Well I certainly don't miss your crazy driving," I said, "So how long are you two staying?"

"A week," Inuyasha answered, glancing back at Sesshomaru, "Right." Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Well Sango planned a trip for all of us tonight to this new club called _Feudal Fairytale_," I said, "Miroku coming too."

"Ahh, I've missed that lecher," Inuyasha said with a knowing grin, "Kikyo, you wanna come?" Inuyasha turned in his seat to look at her. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"No thanks," Kikyo said, much to my relief, "I'm gonna check out the Tokyo nightlife. Take some pictures. Maybe get an inspiration for a painting. Which reminds me, Kagome, I still want to paint a picture of you."

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested, "My house around three in the afternoon?"

"Okay," Kikyo said, smiling her small smile. I could tell this was going to be an interesting week.

**There's chapter 15! Sorry it was so short. I'll make the next one longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. Getting Ready

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or **_**Vampire Diaries**_**.**

We pulled up to my house first. My mom couldn't wait to see Inuyasha again. She was waiting at the front door when we walked up.

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you!" she exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

"You too Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said, hugging her back. When it was Sesshomaru's turn for a hug, he stiffened, patting her awkwardly on the back. Sesshomaru wasn't the hugging type.

"And I don't believe I've met you," my mom said, finally letting go of Sesshomaru.

"I'm Kikyo Tasima," Kikyo said, holding out a hand which my mother shook.

"Are you visiting family?" my mom asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"I'm an artist," Kikyo answered, "I'm hoping to find inspiration here. Especially Tokyo."

"Well where are you staying?" my mom asked curiously.

"I'll find a hotel," Kikyo said nonchalantly.

"Nonsense!" my mom said. And my heart sunk because I knew what my mom was going to do.

"You can stay with us!" my mom said happily, "We have a guest bedroom you can stay in."

"Do you mind?" Kikyo asked me. Like I had a choice.

"Of course not!" I said, plastering on a smile.

"Okay then," Kikyo said, smiling a bit, "I'll get my bags." She left to go back to my car.

"I'll go help her," Inuyasha said, following Kikyo. I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Sango took it upon herself to prepare Rin and me for our night out. She came in, already dressed in a short, strapless, hot pink dress with black stiletto boots that reached her knees and a short sleeve, sparkly, black crop jacket. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and she had on black eye shadow and dark pink lip gloss.

My bed was a mess of clothes while me and Rin- who had bought over some clothes- tried to find something to wear.

"How about this?" Rin asked, holding up a pair of white skinny jeans and a bright orange, silky, one shoulder top.]

"That could work," Sango said, "Orange is your color. Try it on." After much searching, I finally found an outfit. Black skinny jeans with five inch heel, turquoise pumps and a sparkly emerald green tank top. Sango did out hair and make up, putting my hair in wild, sexy curls- Sango liked to call it sex hair- and putting on me dark green eye shadow and blood red lipstick. She fixed Rin's hair in gentle waves, leaving it out, and put on her dark blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Rin looked nervous, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Calm down," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will like it?" she asked, running a hand nervously through her hair.

"You look so good, he might actually show emotion," I told her. Rin giggled. The three of us went downstairs to wait for the boys. Kikyo came out of the guest room at the same time, dressed in skinny jeans, white converse sneakers and a long sleeve black shirt. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail. She had a big black bag sluing over her shoulder and a high tech looking camera swinging from her neck.

"You three look beautiful," she said, "I'm going out to Tokyo."

"Have fun," I told her. Kikyo smiled at us and made her way downstairs. We followed her downstairs and she went out the door while Sango, Rin and I sat in front of the TV and waited for the boys. We didn't have to wait long. We were halfway through a re-run of _Vampire Diaries _when the doorbell rang.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. At the Club

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"I've got it," my mom said, since she was just coming down the stairs and closer to the door. Sango, Rin and I glanced at each other, grinning.

"Kagome, the boys are here," my mom said, coming past us into the kitchen. The three of us stood up and went to the front door. Inuyasha was standing there, in a red button down shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. He glanced at Rin and Sango…and then his eyes fell on me. I swear, they nearly doubled in size and his jaw went slack.

"Wow," he whispered, "You look…whoa…" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Very articulate Inuyasha," I laughed.

"Let's go!" Sango said, excited. She and Miroku would be going in Miroku's car while Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru and I went in Sesshomaru's car.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," I said while Inuyasha and I got in the back seat, Rin already in the front.

"Hi," he mumbled, but his eyes were glued on Rin,

"You look nice Rin," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, but his eyes kept darting to her as he drove. I couldn't help but grin.

We finally reached _Feudal Fairy Tale_. It was built in the style of an ancient Japanese palace.

But it was the inside that really amazed me. The walls were painted with scenes of feudal Japan. Battles, palaces, little villages, beautiful kimonos, endless forests and cherry blossom trees. Even the legend of demons was incorporated into the art, the occasional terrifying looking demon grinning in an evil matter. The tables were black, each with a different demon painting on it, and the high back chairs were red with claws at the end of the legs and dragon heads on the top.

The music was blasting and white lights flashed in the dimly lit room.

"Wow," Rin said, looking around. She took Sesshomaru's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. Sango grinned and followed her lead, dragging Miroku by his hand.

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha said, reading my mind. He wasn't much of a dancer. So we got two Pepsis and sat at one of the tables. We sat close, talking over the loud music. He told me about his new school. He had made some new friends and had already gotten into a fight with some guy named Naraku.

Suddenly, a song I recognized started up. _Paparazzi _by Lady Gaga.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, I _love _this song. Dance with me?" I begged, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes, but grinned at me.

"Fine," he said. I squealed happily grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. He turned me around, pressing my back against his chest as our bodies moved rhythmically to the music.

_We are the crowd _

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

A camera flashed to my left. I turned and saw Sango, holding a camera and grinning.

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us it don't have a price_

I nudged Inuyasha, nodding in Sango's direction. He pulled me closer and we both smiled as Sango took another picture.

_Ready for those flashing lights_

'_Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_You're papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

"_Tell him" _Sango mouthed to me. She was right. I had to tell Inuyasha how I felt. I promised. And after dancing like this with him and the music pounding in my ears, I was feeling confident.

"Come with me," I said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi _

_I'll be your girl, backstage at your show_

I took him down a seemingly deserted hallway.

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah, 'cause you're more rock star_

_In between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

We passed a few people who were smoking. One guy with eyeliner, glared at us. I turned left and, thankfully, no one was down this hall.

_Shadow is burnt, _

_Yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry,_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, probably noticing the worried look in my eyes. I took a deep breath. I could still hear the music in the background.

'_Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_You're papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi _

"I love you," I blurted until I chickened out, "Inuyasha, I just had to tell you how I feel before you went back. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I just needed to know whether you love me to or not." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but a voice said, "Here you guys are!"

_Real good_

_We're dancing the studio_

_Snap, snap, t-that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic, but we'll still have fun!_

Oh no. No way. No freaking way! It couldn't be.

I turned and my suspicion was confirmed. Kikyo stood there in a blood red tube top and shimmery white skinny jeans with bright red pumps. Her hair was down and she had on black eye shadow and red lipstick.

"I thought I saw you two come down here," Kikyo said.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I was checking out Tokyo nightlife," Kikyo said, "Well, I heard about this club and thought I'd check it out. So I went to your house to change and came here. The walls are so cool, I've been taking pictures like crazy." She plucked a small, digital camera out of her black purse and then put it back.

"Do you mind if I borrow Inuyasha for a dance?" Kikyo asked.

"Umm…well…we," I stammered. Apparently, to Kikyo that was a yes because she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him away. And I was left alone in that dark hallway.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_You're papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi _

I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. I took a few deep calming breaths and walked back toward the dance floor. Sango and Miroku were at a table and she waved me over.

"What is she doing here?" Sango hissed, pointing at Kikyo and Inuyasha on the dance floor.

"She heard about this place and wanted to check it out," I mumbled. Sango pursed her lips like she didn't believe the story.

"You and Inuyasha went down that hall alone," Sango said, "Did you tell him…?" Her sentence trailed off, but I knew what she meant and I nodded.

"And what did he do?" she asked. I wiped away a stray tear and said, "Kikyo came and took him away before he could say anything."

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Confrontation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I didn't dance for the rest of the night. Sango was worried about leaving me by herself, but I convinced her to finally dance with Miroku. She did, but made sure I was always in her sight.

I glanced around the club, my eyes finally landing on Sesshomaru and Rin, sitting at their own table. They saw close together. Rin was talking while Sesshomaru looked at her intently. Rin was wringing her hands nervously. Sesshomaru finally put his hand over hers, stopping it. Rin's mouth stopped moving and she just looked at Sesshomaru. The look on his face was unreadable, as usual. But what he did next needed no translation. He leaned forward and kissed Rin, right on the lips.

I looked away, tears burning in my eyes again. I spent the rest of the night alone at that table. When we finally left, Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist and they were talking and smiling at each other. It was pretty obvious what happened there.

Sesshomaru drove Inuyasha, Kikyo and I to my house. I was sitting next to Inuyasha, Kikyo on his other side. A tense silence filled the car. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice though.

Kikyo and I got out when Sesshomaru stopped in front of my house. I mumbled a quick goodbye and ran inside. I didn't look back to see if Kikyo was behind me. I ran all the way to my room and threw myself onto the bed, sobbing.

I was an idiot to think Inuyasha would feel the same way about me.

A knock at my door startled me. I wiped frantically at my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kikyo. Can I come in?" Kikyo asked. I remained silent. I couldn't say yes. I didn't want to face her now. But it would be rude to say no. I sat up, grabbing a book off the small table next to my bed and pretended to read it.

"Come in," I mumbled. I didn't look up, but I heard the door open and Kikyo's footsteps come over to my bed.

"I heard what you said to Inuyasha," she said. Something about her voice was odd. Her voice was…cold. I looked up at her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her eyes narrowed.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I heard your little declaration of love to Inuyasha," Kikyo said, rolling her eyes. I turned my glance back down at my book.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Kikyo said in a low, commanding voice. I glanced back up at her as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen closely," Kikyo said, leaning close to make sure I caught every word. Her flowery smelling perfume filled my nose.

"You've known Inuyasha for _thirteen years_," she said, "You've had your chance with him. He's mine now, so back off." I felt a lump form in my throat as more tears filled my eyes.

"You two are d-dating?" I asked. Kikyo chuckled.

"Not yet," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "But when he's with me, he'll forget _all_ about you and your little love confession."

"Inuyasha will never forget about me," I said confidently, "He's my best friend."

"Now," Kikyo said, standing up, "But he won't be here forever. In a week, he's going back to Germany with me." She pointed at herself, "While you," she pointed at me, "Are all the way here in Japan. You'll be nothing but a distant memory." She turned on her heel and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I let the book fall out of my hands and the tears run free from my eyes. Because Kikyo was right. Even if Inuyasha did love me back, how would it work? He'd be all the way in Germany while I was here in Japan. Where would our relationship go?

**There's Chapter 18! Of course Kikyo was bound to get evil eventually XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	19. Teardrops and Raindrops

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I slept for a while the next day. I had fallen asleep in the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I glanced at my bedside clock. It was nearly noon. My cell phone sat next to the clock and I picked it up. There were 35 missed calls. 10 from Sango, 5 from Miroku, 6 from Rin and 14 from Inuyasha. I sighed heavily, letting the phone fall onto my bed. My ringtone, _Crush_ by David Archuleta, started playing. I made a mental note to change it, I picked it our thinking of Inuyasha.

I picked the phone back up. The caller ID said _Inuyasha_. I would have to face him sooner or later. I knew Inuyasha. If I didn't pick up soon, he'd come over my house and I don't think I could deal with him and Kikyo in the same place. I hit the connect button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

"Kagome, I've called you, like, a million times! Why didn't you pick up?!" he sounded angry and worried.

"Sorry, I was asleep," I said, "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"I want to talk to you," he said, "Meet me at the park?" I let out a long sigh. I was sure I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Sure," I said, "I'll be there in half an hour." I hung up and changed out of my clothes into a pair of jeans, black converse sneakers, a short sleeve blue shirt and a green hoodie. When I went downstairs, my mom was sitting on the couch.

"I'm going out," I mumbled to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning to look at me, "You fell asleep in your clothes." I plastered on a smile.

"Yeah, I was just so tired when I got home," I said. My mom looked at me like she wanted to say something else, but remained silent. I waved at her as I left.

It was a short drive to the park. I parked at the entrance and walked inside. I knew where Inuyasha would be. At the swings. He was there, standing behind a swing, as if waiting for me. I sat down and he pushed me back and forth, like when we were little.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he said slowly. I nodded. I heard Inuyasha sigh, his breath brushing against the back of my neck. He grabbed the sides of the swing, stopping it. He walked around and kneeled in front of me, looking right into my eyes.

"Kagome I…I don't know what to say," he said, looking down at my knees. I nodded again, a lump forming in my throat.

"I'm not sure if I feel the same about you," he said, looking back up at me, "I-I have feelings for you. But I also have feelings for Kikyo. I just need some time. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, looking down. I couldn't look into his piercing amber eyes any longer. We sat there in silence for a moment, not looking at each other.

"Kikyo's not nice," I muttered. Inuyasha looked up.

"She told me off yesterday," I said, "For liking you. She told me to stay away." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Kikyo's not like that," Inuyasha said, standing up. I looked up at him.

"She is," I said firmly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome, are you really willing to go that low?" he asked. I stood up, astonished he didn't believe me.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, "You're not going to believe me? I've been your _13 years_! You've only known this girl for a few months!"

"But I know Kikyo would never do something like that!" Inuyasha said, his temper rising.

"How can you be so blind?!" I shouted, frustrated, "Just because you like her? Are you really going to let some girl get between us?"

"You're the one spreading lies!" he shouted. I let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh. My. God." I said, "You know you can be such an _idiot _sometimes!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah, pretty much!" I shouted back. Inuyasha shook his head, backing away.

"I'm done," he said, turning around and walking off.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted after him, "Inuyasha you have to believe me!" Inuyasha spun around, eyes blazing with anger.

"I'll believe you when you stop being such a bitch!" he shouted back. It felt like someone had stabbed me through the heart. Inuyasha had never called me a bitch before.

I started crying. Again! I couldn't believe this. For two days I've cried over this boy. As I stormed off to my car, it started to pour rain. I pulled up my hood and was soaked by the time I got into the driver's seat. And I cried. I cried as the rain pattered on the car. I don't know how long I was there before my phone rang. It was Sango this time.

"Where have you been?!" she asked, sounding worried. I could picture her pacing around her room, "I've been calling you all day!" I tried to stop the tears but they were no use. My vision was blurred with tears and the pouring rain made the road distorted through my window. My body was shaking with sobs. There was no way I'd be able to drive home like this.

"Sango," I sobbed, "I need you to come get me."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked urgently. I rested my forehead on the steering wheel, unable to stop the tears.

"Please, just come get me," I cried, "I'll explain later."

"Okay, where are you?" she asked.

"The park," I asked.

"I'm on my way," she said, "Just hold on."

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Falling Apart

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sango got to me within five minutes. Her house was only about a block away from the park.

"Can you drive?" I asked her, still sniffling.

"Of course," she said. I got into the passenger's seat while she got into the driver's side.

"What happened?" she asked as we drove to my house. She turned on the windshield wipers against the pouring rain.

I explained to her what Kikyo had said to me yesterday and the argument Inuyasha and I just had. I grabbed some tissues out of the glove compartment and dabbed at my eyes.

"Guys," Sango scoffed, shaking her head, "Put a pretty girl in front of them and they lose all common sense."

"Our friendship is ruined," I sniffled.

"No it isn't," Sango said, "You and Inuyasha have been through too much together to let one argument end it all."

"What am I going to do?" I asked, "Kikyo has Inuyasha wrapped around her pinky finger."

"Well, you have him wrapped around your heart," Sango countered, "He'll get over this. That's the thing about Inuyasha. He gets angry quick, but it doesn't last for long. Don't call him for a while and he'll be begging you to forgive him." I just shrugged.

"I don't know…" I said.

"And about this Kikyo thing," Sango said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. I have an idea on how to deal with her."

**I am **_**so s**_**orry this chapter was so short, but I really wanted the next part to have its own chapter. Anyway, there's chapter 20! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	21. The Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sango dropped me off at my house, promising to come over later. She had a date with Miroku today. She offered to cancel it, but I insisted on her going. No sense in both of us being miserable.

I walked into the house and Kikyo was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of ramen.

"Your mom went grocery shopping," she said. I nodded, opening the refrigerator and grabbing an apple, planning on retreating to my room for the rest of the day.

"Inuyasha told me about your fight," Kikyo said, that small smile back on her face. How come I never notice how evil that smile looked

"You tried to tell him I was bad," she chuckled, shaking her head. I turned and stormed upstairs to my room to wait for Sango.

* * *

Sango and I decided to have a sleepover. Kikyo was going to be out with Inuyasha by the time Sango came over, so we didn't have to worry about her eavesdropping on us.

"Okay, I have a plan," Sango said, sitting on her sleeping bag. She was wearing a knee length, short sleeve black nightgown with hot pink lightning bolts. I sat in my bed in my light blue pajamas with little purple hearts on it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to show Inuyasha Kikyo's true intentions," Sango said, "So I was thinking about you and Kikyo having an argument about Inuyasha and he walked in and hears you." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Way to simple," I said, "Too much could go wrong. And how would we do it?" Honestly, I thought Sango was a bit smarter than that.

"Here's where it gets good," she said, "So you provoke Kikyo right? But before that, write a text on your phone that says _Bring in Inuyasha_. Prep it so you only have to hit one button to send it to me. And send it when Kikyo starts bragging about getting Inuyasha, because of course she's going to brag."

"How will we get Inuyasha here?" I asked.

"I'll make up a story," Sango said, "I'll say Kikyo is sad and really needs to talk to him or something."

"Okay, how will I know when to start arguing with her?" I asked. Sango pondered for a moment.

"I'll call you when I'm three blocks from your house," Sango said, "That should be more than enough time." I bit my bottom lip nervously. Sango seemed to have this planned out pretty well.

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked her.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Sango asked. I threw my pillow at her, laughing.

"Don't hate the genius," Sango laughed, throwing the pillow back at me. Outside, I heard the roar of Inuyasha's engine. He was dropping off Kikyo.

"Here comes the bitch," Sango mumbled, rolling her eyes, but grinned demonically.

"You're enjoying this way too much," I said, rolling my eyes. Sango just shrugged.

"Well, she does deserve it," she said.

**Sorry these chapters keep turning out short. I promise to make the next one longer. Anyway, there was chapter 21! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	22. The Truth

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sango and I agreed to put our plan into action at 4:00 pm the next day. Kikyo and I were at home and Sango texted that she and Inuyasha were three blocks away. So now it was my turn to do my part. Good thing my mom wasn't home, things were gonna get ugly.

I stormed into the living room, where Kikyo was watching TV. I stood right between her and the TV. That way, her back was facing the front door, whereas I had a perfect view of it.

"I'm telling Inuyasha," I said firmly.

"What?" Kikyo asked, annoyed.

"That you told me to stay away from him," I said, "You're trying to steal him from me." Okay, so technically, Inuyasha isn't mine, but I had to think of _something_ to say. Kikyo chuckled coldly.

"You already told him once," she said, "What makes you think he'll believe you this time."

"Inuyasha and I have been friends for thirteen years," I said, "I'll make him believe me."

Kikyo shook her head, turned off the TV and stood up.

"Let's get something straight," she said, just as I saw Sango's car pull up in front of the house through the window. Excellent.

"Inuyasha is _mine_," Kikyo said, "You have _**no **_chance with him what-so-ever."

"How do you know he doesn't love me back?" I snapped, "He told me he had to think it over." Kikyo let out a cold laugh.

"Kagome, don't you know? Boys say that when they try not to hurt your feelings," she said.

"If Inuyasha knows how much of a bitch you were, he'd never love you," I said, now getting angry.

"What did you call me?" Kikyo asked, taking a step toward me. I challenged her, taking a step closer so that we were barely an inch apart.

"A bitch," I said firmly, my blood boiling. There was no way I was going to let this girl have Inuyasha. Ever. She didn't deserve him.

The front door opened just as Kikyo pulled back her arm and punched me right in the face, sending me reeling into the floor.

…Okay, so that wasn't part of the plan.

They next thing I knew, Kikyo was on top of me, hitting, punching, and scratching every bit of me she could get to. I tried to fight back, but I'd never been in a fight in my life and had no idea what to do.

I heard Inuyasha shout "Kikyo!" and Kikyo jumped off of me like I was on fire, spinning around to look in Inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha!" she said in surprise, "I…umm…this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, I know _exactly _what it is," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest and walking toward Kikyo, who cowered against the wall. Sango rushed over to me.

"What happened?" she whispered so neither Kikyo, nor Inuyasha could hear.

"Things got a little out of hand," I said, struggling to sit up. Every bit of me was aching.

"You hurt Kagome," Inuyasha said in a low, threatening voice, his amber eyes blazing with anger, "She was right about you. And if you ever, _ever_, so much as touch her again." Inuyasha was now nose to nose with Kikyo, "I don't care if you're a girl. I'll kick your ass from here to the deepest regions of hell where you belong. Now get out. I don't care if you get a hotel or sleep out on the streets. Get away from Kagome." Kikyo took a deep breath and tried to hold her chin up high and look threatening. But Inuyasha was a good few inches taller than her, so she just looked ridiculously small next to him.

"I'm going back to Germany," she said, turning on her heel and rushing upstairs. I heard her bedroom door slam shut. Inuyasha rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Anything broken?" I stretched out experimentally. Everything felt like it was in place. I shook my head.

"She gave you a split lip though," Sango said, "I'm going to get your first aid kit."

Inuyasha helped me up onto the couch, although I insisted I could do it by myself.

"I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him in shock. Inuyasha rarely apologized.

"Can you look outside for me?" I asked him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why?" he asked, getting up and walking over to the window. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I think pigs must be flying because you rarely ever apologize," I said. Inuyasha turned back to me, a small frown on his face.

"Not funny," he said, sitting next to me.

"It is to me," I laughed, then stopped almost immediately. My lip really did hurt.

"Let me see it," Inuyasha said, taking my chin in his hand and turning my face toward him. With his other hand, he gently touched the wound.

"It's not that bad," he said, "At least you won't need stitches." I didn't know how to respond. I could feel myself blushing while Inuyasha touched my lips. He turned his gaze up from my lips to my eyes, his hand dropping from my bloody lip.

"I should have believed you," he whispered, "About Kikyo." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay," I said softly, "Sango said that boys loose all common sense around pretty girls." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well, that explains why I was ready to kick Kikyo from here to the next century," Inuyasha chuckled. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you saying I'm pretty?" I teased.

"I'm saying you're beautiful," Inuyasha said, "My common sense flies out the window around you. And…" he paused for a moment. The longest moment of my life. My heart was raving with anticipation of what he might say.

"I do love you Kagome," he said. My heart nearly exploded with joy. Inuyasha loved me!

"Kikyo blinded me from the truth," he said, cupping my cheek in his hand, "But now I've seen her true colors. And I've realized that I do love you Kagome." I smiled the best I could with my injured lip.

"I love you took," I said, feeling tears of joy escape my eyes. Inuyasha wiped away my tears, then took my face in his hands and leaned toward me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling of his lips on mine. But after waiting for about ten seconds, I opened when I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"I'd kiss you," Inuyasha said, "But you have a split lip." Oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Here," he said. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth. If him kissing me on the corner of my mouth made me feel like I was on top of the world, I wondered what it would feel like when he finally kissed me on the lips.

**There's chapter 22! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. A Promise

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kikyo left to stay at a hotel and got a plane back to Germany the next day. When my mom came home and asked why Kikyo was leaving so early, Kikyo told her that she had to go home early and help her mom out with something.

Inuyasha and I were at the park, him pushing me on the swings. Every now and then, he'd surprise me with a kiss on my neck, making me giggle.

I tried not to think of the inevitable. That he'd be going back to Germany in less than a week.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked back at him, smiling.

"Nothing," I lied. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and stopped the swing, coming around to kneel in front of me.

"Kagome, I know when you're lying," he said, "Spill. Now." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"I was just thinking…" I said slowly, "How is this going to work out? You're going back to Germany soon. And I'm going to be here." Inuyasha raised a hand to run through my hair and rest at the back of my neck.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Inuyasha said softly, "For now, let's just enjoy this." He leaned toward me and his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. My body tingled from the feeling of his lips on mine, like every nerve was a live wire. I felt the kiss from the top of my head to my toes. Inuyasha kissed me with a tenderness I didn't expect from him. The kiss made all my worries about him leaving melt away.

When we parted, I rested my forehead against his, suddenly breathless.

"Wow," I whispered. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah," he said softly, kissing me again, "Mmmm," he sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to stay away from you."

"I wish you could stay here," I murmured.

"I'll find a way to be with you," Inuyasha said, "I promise."

**There's chapter 23! Just a bit of fluff before the last chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	24. Together

**Here's the last chapter. I'm sad to see this story go ****Once again, this was dedicated and inspired by my best friend in the world. She has helped me through so much, the least I could do is give her this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Kitkatka101, NyaGirl, naturelover101, Island Heart, Yuuki-Chan64, InuYashaFreak, Atem's Sister Atea, Dairi-Luvs-Rain, LunaP, InuyashaFan17, kaitlynmagic, Nala, Tori Sohma, ally, KagomeInuyasha, inu-yusukekaiba102, anoulah01, KikyoxInuyasha4eva, XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx, therealreneee-xoxo, Kelly, xXxEverMorexXx, Sessho's Gal, LovelyOdette, Kagome, Blue229101, Areana, justlovely307, My Demonic Heart and Soul, saki yume kira hanajima**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten! Here's the final chapter of **_**Unwanted, Unloved, Untrue**_**. Enjoy!**

It was early the next morning when a tapping at my window woke me up. As in 3 in the morning early. I groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore it. It was probably just a bird.

"Kagome!" came a whisper from my window, "Kagome!" What kind of bird whispers 'Kagome'? With another groan, I dragged myself out of bed to see who dared to wake me at this unholy hour. I pulled back my white lace curtains just something hit my window, startling me. I opened my window and looked down just as Inuyasha threw another pebble…that hit me square in the forehead.

"Sorry," whispered a voice under my window. I squinted through the darkness and could just make out Inuyasha's dark form.

"Inuyasha?" I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something," he whispered, "Come outside." What was so important that he had to tell me at 3 in the morning?

"Can't it wait until morning?" I asked.

"No!" Inuyasha insisted, "Come on!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute," I said, suppressing a yawn. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see him, but did he have to come so early in the morning? I slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers and snuck downstairs. I pulled my blue pea coat over my green silk pajamas and slipped outside. I walked around to the side of the house where Inuyasha was waiting.

"What is this all about-?" I started to ask, but didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. Because Inuyasha took me in his arms and kissed me. It was a long, deep kiss and by the time we parted, I didn't even care that he had woke me up so early.

"Hmmm," I sighed, "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm guessing that you didn't just come here at three in the morning to kiss me." Inuyasha grinned wide.

"I'm staying!" he exclaimed. What? What did he mean? MY brain didn't work so well this early in the morning.

"What do you mean you're staying?" I asked.

"I called my mom," he said, "And told her about us. I asked if there was any way I could stay in Japan. She agreed to let Sesshomaru and I stay our house. Not that I like having to share a place with Sesshomaru, but he's 23, so it was the only way. And he's staying to be close to Rin." My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe it.

"You're not leaving?" I asked in disbelief, "You're staying here? With me?" This was too good to be true. Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

Now it was my turn to jump him in a kiss. I nearly knocked him backward with my eagerness.

"I take it you're happy I'm staying," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ecstatic!" I exclaimed, struggling to keep my voice low so I wouldn't wake my mom, but also wanting to scream from all the happiness in me, "I can't believe it! You're staying!"

"I promised you I would Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, kissing my forehead, "I promised you I would find a way stay with you." I grinned at him. A few weeks ago, when Inuyasha left, it felt like my world had fallen apart. Now everything was as it should be. Kikyo was gone, Rin and Sesshomaru were together, Sango and Miroku were together. And Inuyasha and I…it was like a dream come true. I never thought Inuyasha could love me as much as I loved him. But I was wrong. Now we were together. And we always would be.

**Corny ending, I know :P I had some real trouble trying to find out how to end this. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this story. And if anyone out there is a fan of 'Sonny with a Chance', check out my 'Sonny with a Chance' fanfic, **_**Lyrics of Love**_**. Please Review!**


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

***faceplam* Okay, so I made a bit of a mistake in the last chapter. I said the chapter before this is the last chapter and it isn't. Atem's Sister Atea reminded me that I meant to have a prom scene, so that will be the next chapter.**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	26. Prom

**Okay, so here is the official final chapter of **_**Unwanted, Unloved, Untrue.**_** Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**When I Look at You**_**.**

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to school and everyone found out Sesshomaru and Rin were dating and Inuyasha and I were dating, the news spread like wildfire. By second period, we were surrounded with stares and whispers. All the attention was kind of surreal. No one had ever paid this much attention to me. And Rin was beside herself with fear. She was shy and hated being the center of attention. But of course, like all high school news, it died down after a while. Sango and Miroku were spared the stares and whispers, because everyone knew they would get together eventually. It was almost like the school let out a sigh of relief when news of them dating finally got around.

Finally, prom day came around. Sango, Rin and I were in my room, getting ready. I already had on my emerald green ball gown with rhinestone decorations and four inch heel, black pumps. My hair was done up in an elegant bun with baby's breath flowers woven through the curls. All three of us had gotten our make-up professionally done. I had on dark purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss, pale pink blush, silver tear drop earrings and a silver necklace with a teardrop pendant. Sango was looking at herself in the mirror for about the hundredth time, checking out her dress, mermaid style and shimmery hot pink on top that faded to black at the skirt hem and hot pink, five inch heel (it was a wonder, she could walk in them) pumps. Her hair was up in a high, curly ponytail with curly strands in her face. She had on black eye shadow and hot pink lipstick, huge silver hoops and a silver choker necklace.

Rin was sitting on my bed, nervously playing with the skirt of her white gown, decorated with huge, beautiful, orange flowers. She had on three in heel, orange sandals and orange flower earrings with a matching necklace, dark pink eye shadow and dark red lip gloss.

"Rin, stop that, you'll wrinkle the dress," Sango said, slapping Rin's hands away from her skirt.

"There's no need to be nervous," I said, sitting down, next to her, "You look beautiful."

"They boys are here!" Sango squealed, looking out the window at the white limo that pulled up. The three of us went downstairs just as the boys came through the door.

For a while, we just looked at each other, taking in how we all looked. Inuyasha looked handsome in a dark red suit, black shoes, white shirt and black tie. His long, silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail. Sesshomaru was wearing _all _white. It was kinda blinding, combined with his silver hair, but he was handsome all the same. Miroku seemed to be channeling his inner pimp in a purple suit with a black silk shirt and purple tie and purple shoes.

"You're beautiful," Inuyasha whispered in my ear when he came over to give me a hug. He fastened a Sakura blossom corsage on my wrist. My mother went crazy with photos and it took us about ten minutes to escape her and her camera.

The prom was held in the ballroom of a hotel. The ballroom was decorated with twinkling white lights and gold, black and silver drapery. A huge, diamond chandelier hung from the center of the dance floor. Sango immediately dragged Miroku onto the dance floor while Sesshomaru and Rin, went off somewhere by themselves.

"Let's dance!" I said, dragging Inuyasha by his hand onto the dance floor near Sango and Miroku. He danced with me without complaint and I appreciated it. We were soon joined by Rin and Sesshomaru. With all of us together, we had a great time, dancing and laughing and talking. Slow songs were my favorite, when Inuyasha would take me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I could stay in his arms forever.

Now the prom was ending and _When I Look at You _by Miley Cyrus was playing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_Beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

I smiled to myself, resting my head on Inuyasha's chest. It sure wasn't easy for us to get to this point, especially with Kikyo in the way.

_And when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I…I…I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I…I…I look at you_

That time when Inuyasha moved and I thought he would never see him, that was one of the hardest times in my life. Then there was the whole Kikyo thing…I'm surprised I didn't fall apart then and there.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

But I would go through all of it again to be with Inuyasha like this. He was stroking my hair now, planting a kiss on my head every now and then.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I…I…I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I…I…I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful!_

I let out a sigh of content.

"What are you thinking of?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked up at him, his face handsome even in the dim light of the ballroom.

"This feels like a dream," I whispered, "Like you could disappear at any moment." Inuyasha leaned down and placed a sweet, long kiss on my lips.

"I'm right here," he whispered against my lips, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

_Yeah!_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I…I…I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah!_

_You appear, just like a dream to me_

I smiled at him and held him tight as we danced. I glanced over at Sango and Miroku. Sango didn't seem to mind that Miroku's hands were inching slowly down her waist to her but. In fact, I think she liked it a bit. Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to be in their own little world together as they danced near the edge of the dance floor.

I looked up at Inuyasha just as he leaned down to kiss me. And I kissed him right back, pouring all of my emotion, happiness and love into the kiss. Because this all this isn't a dream. And I'm not living in a dream. I'm living my life, and it's wonderful. It may not have been easy to get to this point, but it was all worth it. Every single second.

**THE END! I'm sad to see this story go :( ****I hope everyone liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
